Orange
by St. Harridan
Summary: "Why did he have to leave?"


Written for the **March Challenge **on Prompt Bingo, LJ.

**Prompt: **#22 – "Whenever I see a cream mini, I check to see if it's you driving, even though I know you wouldn't be in this town. I miss you."

* * *

><p><span>Orange<span>

Rukia leaned forward and rested her forearms on her knees, half-lidded eyes gazing across the lake that glittered orange with rays of the setting sun. Cars whizzed by on the overhead bridge, rushing to return home before the day ended in darkness, but as for Rukia, she continued to sit there on the soft grass, seemingly oblivious to the noise.

She had been there for quite some time now, though she had no clue as to how long exactly. Unable to take her mind off her troubles, she had snuck into the world of the living to put her thoughts to rest. But, as she felt the warmth of the sun on her face, she couldn't help but feel even more troubled. It felt so much like his hot breath as he bent over her, panting hard from the enemy's attack he received for protecting her. She had never asked him to do so, and yet he never failed to cross the line and deny her her wishes.

His daring gait would make her burst with fury, cause her to leap into a fit and scream at him for being such an idiot. For putting his life on the line just to ensure her safety. Yet, she found herself loving every second she spent taking care of him, healing him with bandages and words of subtle affection. All he would do was reach out and curl his fingers around her wrist, reassuring her with a smile that caused a lump to form in her throat.

Rukia had never met someone much like him, a youth who would sacrifice himself just for the sake and wellbeing of others. Beneath that scowl lay a young man of high calibre, possessed of great skill and admirable personality traits, and Rukia couldn't help but be drawn to him.

But, just when she had allowed herself to give into her sentiments towards him, he had left all of a sudden, leaving her to wonder whether what happened between them was just a dream or her own wishful thinking. He had pulled her aside one day, about two years ago, and told her that his father had found a better life for them out of Karakura.

Of course, Rukia had objected – mentally, that is. She knew she had no right to stop him – or his father, for that matter – from leaving town to find a better place to live. Indeed, she wanted him to have a bright future, and following his final decision, she found that that _future _had no place in it for her.

Grief… It had welled up within her heart, nibbling at its edges till it rotted away and all was left was one resembling that of a hollow's. A bitter pit of emptiness. But Rukia made sure not to give into her sentiments, certain that he wouldn't have wanted that. She knew he wanted her to be happy, as well as she him. To know that she had no status in his future though… it was a rather difficult concept to grasp.

And now Rukia could only raise her head and gaze towards the horizon whose orange shades reminded her so much of him. That striking colour, brighter than the sky itself, whizzed past in the corner of her eye. Rukia whirled around, nearly falling backwards as she tried to catch another glimpse of such a familiar shade of orange.

A tall, rather lanky figure walked towards the park, bright-coloured spikes short and messy. Rukia felt her heart leap to her throat as a certain, rather familiar sense of anxiety filled her from within. It was something that she hadn't felt for quite some time now, since the day he turned his back and walked away from her: hope.

Rukia scrambled to her feet and ran, ran as if her life depended on it. In a way, it did. He had been there for her all along, lifted her spirits whenever she was down, rescued her from her execution, and now that he was gone it seemed like her pillar of strength had collapsed.

She tripped a few times, but she kept on going. She crossed the road without even checking for cars, and was interrupted by an angry honk. But she didn't care.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Tears that had been suppressed for the past years.

"_Ichigo_!"

She was getting closer. His height, broad shoulders, walking pace – everything about him was as she had remembered them.

"It's me, Rukia!" She grabbed his wrist, whirled him around to face her. "Ichi-"

And his name stuck fast in her throat.

The young man, bright blue eyes widening in mild surprise upon setting their gaze upon her, took a step back. "Do… do I know you, miss?"

Rukia stood there, frozen to the spot, as she stared up at him in puzzlement. She broke out of her trance rather quickly and, with a muttered apology, let him go.

The sun finally made its last descent behind mountains in the distance, casting faint orange glows across the lake. It glittered, much like his joyful irises whenever he took a glance at her. Rukia bit her lower lip, holding in the everlasting grief as she watched the stranger leave, running his fingers through his orange hair.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review - way more encouraging than a favalert! :)


End file.
